Smash Star Racers 2000!
by Marshall D. Teach
Summary: A group of smashers stumble opon a race, and then turns out to become havoc! And also Mr. Game and Watch is on his own quest! Will anything be right in this story? P.S. After long awate, I'm gonna update!
1. Normal day, or not?

_**I like to say this is my first SSBM fanfic. I do own both Super Smash Brothers games. I will mostly use Bowser, Kirby, Pichu, Marth, Roy, Falco, Ness, and Link in this fic and they are the main characters. Mr. Game and Watch will be a side main character along with the Ice Climbers. Now on with, Smash Star Racers 2000!

* * *

**_

It was a normal day, I think. The smashers were in the mansion just hanging around. Ness came running from the bathroom.

Ness: I'm a big kid now!

C. Falcon: You do know that was gay?

Ness: Nope.

Falco: Hey, what's for breakfast?

C. Falcon: I don't know. Peach is cooking.

Falco: Ok.

Peach: NO!

C. Falcon: WHAT IS IT?

Peach: WE RAN OUT OF EGGS! HELP!

C. Falcon: Hey Ness, Falco, wanna go race?

Ness: Sure.

Falco: Fine with me.

Peach: WHAT ARE Y'ALL DOING?

They ignore her and then Link walks in.

Link: What's for breakfast?

Peach: HELP!

Link: I'm coming!

Link ran up the stairs and found Peach showing him an empty egg carton.

Link: What's wrong?

Peach: WE RAN OUT OFF EGGS!

Link walks downstairs and then watches T.V. ignoring Peach.

Peach: PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!

Samus: Shut up! I'm coming.

Samus walks to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator that shows ten full egg cartons.

Samus: Now shut up. I need to get some sleep.

Yoshi walks to the fridge and then grabs all ten cartons and empty them in his mouth. Peach just stood there as Yoshi ate all 120 eggs.

Yoshi: YUM!

Yoshi walk away as Peach just stands there, then slowly grabs a butcher knife.

Bowser walks in the living room with some magazines. Pichu also walks in.

Bowser: Oh, yeah baby.

Pichu: Pi pi chu? (What's that?)

Bowser: Um, stuff.

Pichu sees it and then calls Master Hand over.

MH: Bowser, now we don't have that stuff here.

Bowser: Aww man.

MH: Here Pichu for being a good little scout.

MH Hands Pichu a cookie.

Outside….

Falco: Three, two, one, go!

They all ran and then turned. They all stopped as they saw Peach holding Yoshi while holding up the knife to his throat.

Peach: Get, the, smashers, and, go, to, the, mall, so, I, can, get, eggs.

They just walk away as Yoshi struggles. Then Peach strikes. Now thunder is heard, and then, no more thunder.

Back inside…

Master Hand: SMASHERS, GET UP HERE NOW!

Only 23 got up there as MH showed empty eggs.

MH: You all have to go and get more eggs!

All: no….

MH: What was that?

All:……

Kirby: Your mom's gay.

MH blasts Kirby with an electric ball. Kirby just ran in pain.

C Falcon: Can we just go back? It was Yoshi's fault, wait. Where is the damn thing?

Falco: Where's Peach?

Pichu: Oh-no.

Pickachu: Oh-no.

Zelda: Oh-no.

Bowser: Oh-yeah!

They stare at Bowser.

MH: Well that was strange. Everyone go where ever now.

They all left to do their whatever.

Ness: Yipee!

Ness ran at a wall, making it crash on him.

Bowser: I just fed himcrack because he thought it was sugar. Plus he was annoying me.

Ness: I like ponies.

Ness then ran into Ganondorf, who got mad. He picked up Ness and then threw him at the hallway, but hit Marth.

Marth: Why the heck did you do that?

Ganondorf: Why are you in a dress?

Marth: Why do you think it's a dress?

Ganondorf: Why do you act like a girl?

Marth: Because it's a free country.

Ganondorf: Freak.

Ganondorf walks away.

Then Kirby (Who wasn't screaming anymore) walks in. He sees thecrack that was left on the table.

Ness: That was good sugar!

Kirby: That wasn't sugar. That was crack. And who eats stuff in here?

Ness: I like ponies.

Kirby: Go jump off the roof. If you do I'll give you a shiny penny.

Ness: I like ponies.

Ness then ran to the attic as Pichu walked down the stairs.

Pichu: Pi? (Why is Ness up there?)

Kirby: I have no idea.

Kirby goes and watches T.V. Pichu goes to the kitchen.

Pichu: Pi, pi chu. (I'm thirsty. I'll make a smoothie.)

Pichu pulls out mangos, bananas, apples, and then the blender. But then she tastes it and it's a little bitter. So then she thinks.

Pichu: Pichu. (Needs sugar.)

Pichu spots thecrack on the table.

Pichu: PI! (Sugar!)

Pichu throws thecrack in and then blends. She then goes to the bathroom. Pikachu walks in.

Pikachu: Ooo, a smoothie!

Pikachu gets a glass and drinks. Then Pikachu started to shake.

Bowser: Who made this? It's good!

Pikachu: HIYA!

Pikachu then ran outside.

Kirby: Oh, wait. I forgot about Ness.

Kirby walked outside and then saw Ness jumping headfirst. He landed on the ground. He then didn't move. _Repeat_, Not moving.

Kirby: Well, I get to keep my penny.

Pikachu then runs back in.

Bowser: What's up with him?

Kirby: I don't know. He got a smoothie, then went hyper.

Just then Link and Marth walk outside.

Link: What is wrong with Pikachu?

Bowser: Is there even anything right with him?

Marth: I don't know.

Bowser: Marth, why do you wear a dress?

Marth: I already went through this with Ganondorf.

Bowser: Damn.

Link: I'm going to get a drink from the blender.

Kirby: Be my guest. Then laughs.

Thunder scene again.

Link: Why does that happen?

Lighting strikes Link.

Link: AHHHHHH!

Link runs inside crying in pain.

Bowser laughs evilly.

Marth: Why do you have to be so evil?

Bowser: I was born like that fool.

Marth: Why say fool? What is the point?

Bowser walks over and twists Marth's back. Marth then bends over. Bowser then fixes his back, by twisting.

Marth was walking like an old lady.

Bowser: Walk strait now!

Marth: You half broke my back!

Bowser: Mwuhahaha!

Kirby: Morons.

Ness then gets up.

Ness: Why was I there?

Kirby: Wait, how are you still alive?

Ness: I have no idea.

Bowser then walks inside along with Marth.

Kirby: Hey, there's the newspaper.

Ness and Kirby walk over and get it. Then they get shocked.

Back inside….

Bowser turns on something. It was the news channel. He was about to change it, but then Falco (Who was next to him) stopped him.

Falco: Look at what it says!

News Reporter #1: Just then, we have had a second annual race. It will be held at the Girtzy Desert.

News Reporter #2: Yes, and the prize is 100,000,000,000,000 trillion dollars. To enter, you must be partnered with someone and also have an automobile.

Bowser and Falco have their mouths hanging open. Then they headed to the garage, but then saw the bus being turned on.

Ness: TO LATE LOSER!

Kirby: HAHAHA!

They both ride out of the garage.

Bowser: Damn!

Falco: Quickly, to Fox's airwing!

They both run back inside while Marth and Link walk outside and see the newspaper.

Link: Who left this?

Link read it and then turned to Marth.

Marth: What?

Link: Read this.

They went inside, then they both got shocked.

They both read it, then run to the nearest store, and also throwing the paper on the table.

Pichu was feeling bad. She kept on having to go to the bathroom. This time, she got the paper and then went in.

Pichu: Pi, pichu. (Finally.)

She reads it, and Roy was at the door.

Roy: Pichu, hurry up! Zelda has the second bathroom, and Peach has been in the third bathroom for 4 hours already. Hurry up! I'm going to blow!

Inside the bathroom, Pichu is staring at the paper. She then rushes out of the bathroom. She knocks into Roy who lets it go in his pants.

Roy: I just had these cleaned!

Pichu: Pi, pi! (Look!)

Pichu points a spot in the newspaper. Roy stares.

They both then run to the attic.

Roy: Master Hand should keep extra car parts here.

Pichu: Pichu. (I agree.)

Roy: Why does he keep koopaporn in here though?

Roy shows Pichu a dirty magazine.

Pichu: Pi, pichu? (Wait a sec?)

Flashback.

Bowser walks in the living room with some magazines. Pichu also walks in.

Bowser: Oh, yeah baby.

Pichu: Pi pi chu? (What's that?)

Bowser: Um, stuff.

Pichu sees it and then calls MH over.

MH: Bowser, now we don't have that stuff here.

Bowser: Aww man.

MH: Here Pichu for being a good little scout.

MH Hands Pichu a cookie.

Flashback ends.

Pichu: Pi pichu! (Now I remember!)

Roy hears the whole thing.

Roy: Nasty.

They then find car parts. They then began building.

Back in the living room. Mr. Game and Watch is watching Sesame Street. He claps at one of the parts. The Ice Climbers walk in.

Popo: Why is he going hyper on something like that?

Nana: It's exciting to him I guess.

Popo sits down and changes the channel. Mr. Game and Watch stomps.

Mr. Game: BEEP! ( What the (beep) are you doing!)

They watch the news, and yet again, the race appears. Nana and Popo get excited.

They both rush out of the door. Mr. Game and Watch then changes the channel back, but then a report appears.

Report guy #1: I am sorry, but Sesame Street will no longer show because of all the episodes finishing.

Mr. Game and Watch then throws the T.V. at the floor.

Mr. Game: Beep, beep, ring! Ring, ring, Beep! (Since they're going on an adventure, I'll go on one too! To bring back my show!)

Mr. Game and Watch then walks out.

* * *

**That was chapter one. I know that the beganing didn't make since, but I wanted to make it funny.**

**Link: That wasn't funny.**

**Marth: I know.**

**Dracule Mihawk: So, I wrote it!**

**Link: Kill him.**

**What will happen next? Why is Mr. Game and Watch obsessed with Sesame Street? Why is the race happening? Will my infection on the knee heal? Can Mario get a part? Will I beat the game, Kingdom Hearts on Saturday? CanTohru win Kyou's heart?And why is Link tying me to a chair? Find out on the next Chapter!**

**P.S. Not all the answers shall be answered. Blah.**


	2. Begenning of the Race!

**Sorry about not updating, my sister has been doing schoolwork for the past week, so I wasn't able to update soon enough. Well, here's chapter two of Smash Star Racers 2000!**

**The beginning of the race!

* * *

**

Marth and Link were looking at the cars for sale. Then they saw one.

Link: May we try that car?

Car Dealer: Yes indeed.

He hands Marth and Link the keys, and then they take off. It was speeding fast! They stole a mustang.

Marth: DAMN THIS IS FAST!

Link: THERE'S THE SIGN UP BUILDING!

Marth: BUT WHO'S THAT!

There was Nana and Popo. They were leaving the building. Their car was a half igloo, half car. They got in and then left.

Marth then saw other people leave the place.

Link: We have to hurry!

Back at the mansion…

Falco and Bowser were sneaking in Fox's room. Yes. He was asleep. Bowser started to get in the ship and followed by Falco. They then started to open the ceiling. Fox heard the noise.

Fox: Hey, hey! What the hell are y'all doing?

Before they answered, the ship took off.

They were flying through the sky. They were laughing and driving.

Falco: We are gonna win this!

They then arrived at the buidling, and saw Marth and Link driving away: Very fastly.

Back at the attic…

Roy and Pichu were bring the parts down the stairs. They then went in the back yard and started to build. Time was going fast, and Roy started to worry. What if it is too late? He looked and saw Pichu trying to lift the engine. Roy helped her.

Roy: Almost there. Just the tires and then we're done!

Pichu: Pi! (Yay!)

They lifted the tires on, then they got paint. They painted the car. It had red and yellow strips on the sides, and CaAr painted on the front.

Roy: Pichu, why did you paint two a's?

Pichu: Pi chu, chu. (To give it a cool look.)

Roy: Ok, but it looks strange.

They tried it out, and it was fast.

Roy: Let's roll!

They both started to drive, but both of them didn't know how to drive, so they were hitting everything. Pichu tried and was going left and right, and then cops started to follow.

Pichu: PI! (NO!)

They were going so fast, that 100 cops were following.

Back at Ness and Kirby…

Ness: Well, what time is the race?

Manger: 6:50 A.M. tomorrow.

Kirby: Quite early.

Manger: What is your team name?

Ness and Kirby: Spoiled Brats!

Manger: Ok, team Spoiled Brats are number eleven under team Piranha Ghosts.

Ness: Who?

Manger: Piranha Ghosts.

Kirby: Let me see the list!

Kirby snatched the list and saw the teams.

Team 1- Poke Punchers- Jessie and James.

Team 2- Dancing Hands- Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

Team 3- Koopa Trouble- Baby Bowser and Kamek.

Team 4- Cold Freezers- Nana and Popo.

Team 5- Unknown Followers- Shy Guy and Ghoul Guy.

Team 6- Electrodes- Elecbuzz and Magnamite.

Team 7- Arrow and Sword- Marth and Link.

Team 8- Flying Koopa- Falco and Bowser

Team 9- Baby Trouble- Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

Team 10- Piranha Ghosts- Petey Piranha and King Boo.

Team 11- Spoiled Brats- Ness and Kirby.

Just then, Pichu and Roy's car came crashing through the doors. Also a cop car crashed through.

Pichu and Roy came running at the manger.

Pichu and Roy: SHOCKING SWORD! PI PICHU!

Manger: Ok, team twelve.

Cops: Under arrest!

The cops held out guns.

Manger: Ok, team thirteen.

Cop #1: Hey, wait a sec!

Manger: Ok, everyone come back tomorrow.

Just then, two people entered. They had on dark cloaks.

Guy #1: Call us Wolves Night. Touhuea and Koga.

Touhuea had on brown pants and brown button shirt. Koga looked like a wolf, and had on two fur wraps on the legs.

Manger: Ok, team fourteen. Everyone, come back tomorrow at 6:50 A.M.

Everyone left.

List:

Team 1- Poke Punchers- Jessie and James.

Team 2- Dancing Hands- Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

Team 3- Koopa Trouble- Baby Bowser and Kamek.

Team 4- Cold Frezzers- Nana and Popo.

Team 5- Unknown Followers- Shy Guy and Ghoul Guy.

Team 6- Electrodes- Elecbuzz and Magnemite.

Team 7- Arrow and Sword- Marth and Link.

Team 8- Flying Koopa- Falco and Bowser

Team 9- Baby Trouble- Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

Team 10- Piranha Ghosts- Petey Piranha and King Boo.

Team 11- Spoiled Brats- Ness and Kirby.

Team 12- Shocking Sword- Pichu and Roy.

Team 13- Under Arrest- Cop #1 and Cop #2.

Team 14- Wolves Night- Touhuea and Koga.

Back at the Mansion…

Ness was yelling at Master Hand.

Ness: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE ENTERING?

MH: Because then it wouldn't be funny.

Ness: HOW IS THAT FUNNY?

Kirby in the back laughs.

Ness: Ok, then, still that was not funny.

Now with Mr. Game and Watch…

He was going to the train station. People were staring at him strangely. He then boarded the train. He was heading to Hollywood.

Mr. Game: Beep, beep, ring. (Here's my ticket.)

The manger looked strangely at him, and took the ticket. Mr. Game and Watch boarded the train, and saw it was full of thugs.

Thug #1: Look at the wimp!

Mr. Game and Watch looked at thew sign above: Thug Train, going to the Sewers.

Mr. Game and Watch jumped throught the window quickly. He saw the Hollywood train leaving. He ran, and then jumped through the window. He landed in a seat.

Mr. Game: Beep. (Finally.)

He rode on the train for an hour. But then he noticed something. Why was the train leaving the other way from the other train? Then he knew. This was the back of the train he just got on. Then he noticed the people wearing the robes. They were hiding from the public.

Mr. Game and Watch then jumped out again, and then started to run after the train, even though it was far away. He ran with all his might, and then after hours, he got to the train station. He then fell on the tracks, and then he heard a noise. He thought it was people, but then got up, and then was smashed by a train. He was at the front of it. He tried with his might and jumped off. But the train was above an ocean. He fell right in.

He the started to swim, but then saw a group of fish following him. He looked and saw piranha fish. They chased him through the ocean, then he finally got back to the train station. He was bite in many spots, and was tired. The last thing he knew that happened was getting hit again by a train. He just stopped moving and let the train carry him, but soon it stopped and he fell off. He got up, and then saw he was at the sewer place. He ran right out.

Mr. Game: Beep, ring. (Help, me.)

He then waited for the Hollywood train to come back. He soon fell asleep. Before he knew it, he heard a noise. It was the trains moving. He quickly ran to the train he first saw, gave the ticket, and then saw it was the wrong one again. He went through the whole process again.

Mr. Game and Watch jumped throught the window quickly. He saw the Hollywood train leaving. He ran, and then jumped through the window. He landed in a seat.

Mr. Game: Beep. (Finally.)

He rode on the train for an hour. But then he noticed something. Why was the train leaving the other way from the other train? Then he knew. This was the back of the train he just got on. Then he noticed the people wearing the robes. They were hiding from the public.

Mr. Game and Watch then jumped out again, and then started to run after the train, even though it was far away. He ran with all his might, and then after hours, he got to the train station. He then fell on the tracks, and then he heard a noise. He thought it was people, but then got up, and then was smashed by a train. He was at the front of it. He tried with his might and jumped off. But the train was above an ocean. He fell right in.

He the started to swim, but then saw a group of fish following him. He looked and saw piranha fish. They chased him through the ocean then he finally got back to the train station. He was bite in many spots, and was tired. The last thing he knew that happened was getting hit again by a train. He just stopped moving and let the train carry him, but soon it stopped and he fell off. He got up, and then saw he was at the sewer place. He ran right out.

Mr. Game: Beep, ring. (Help, me.)

He then waited for the Hollywood train to come back. He soon fell asleep. Before he knew it, he heard a noise. It was the trains moving. He then asked someone which one was the train to Hollywood, and see said the one on the left. He finally got on the right train.

Mr. Game: Beep. (Sleepy.)

He fell asleep. It was 6:45 A.M.

Back at the Mansion….

The racers were preparing for the race. The other one's were giving them things and also saying good luck! They were ready, for the race.

Bowser: Falco, why did I team with you?

Falco: I showed you the Race thing, right?

Bowser: Yeah.

Ness and Kirby were painting the bus and also waxing it.

Ness: We sure are gonna win this.

Kirby: Yep!

Ness: We just have thirteen others to go against.

Pichu was rocking back and forth in the car. She was holding the cookie she got from Master Hand.

Pichu: Pi, pichu. (I should save this.)

She then put up the cookie. Roy also jumped in.

Roy: You ready?

Pichu: Pi! (Yes!)

Master Hand Left the Mansion already. The other smashers that weren't racing said farewell, and good luck!

Then all of the racers left for the race. All twelve.

At the race station…

There was all sorts of people there, and also other racers. Bowser saw one, and walked over.

Bowser: Hey brat! That's my look you have!

Kid: Nuh-uh! This is mine, you copycater!

Other person: Please prince Bowser, calm down.

Bowser: YOU TOOK MY NAME TOO! I'M BOWSER!

Baby Bowser: Kamek, get rid of this freak.

Kamek: Now, now prince. We don't want to start a fight.

Baby Bowser: Fine.

Bowser just left angrily.

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi walked over to Pichu.

Baby Luigi: Mario! She has a cookie! It smells real good!

Pichu: Pi, pichu! (It's mine!)

Baby Mario: Can we have a bite?

Pichu: Pi. (No.)

Baby Luigi started to cry along with Baby Mario. Pichu didn't know what to do. She just gave them a piece of her cookie.

Baby Luigi: Thank you very much!

Baby Mario: Thanks!

They nibbled the cookie down. Pichu walked back to the car.

Just then, a fish-like thing entered. It was a machine, and it was a car. It looked like a weird fish. Then a guy and a girl popped out.

Girl: Prepare for trouble,

Guy: And Make it double!

Girl: To protect the world from devastaion,

Guy: To unite all people within our nation,

Girl: To denounce the evil of truth and love,

Guy: To extend our reach to the stars of above,

Girl: Jessie!

Guy: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, Thats Right!

No one was paying attention. The weird group just drove away.

Then…

Manger: Alright! This is the moment we all have been waiting for! Now, team one enter! Poke Punchers!

Let again, the people in the fish-like car drove in. They both jumped out.

Girl: Prepare for trouble,

Guy: And Make it double!

Girl: To protect the world from devastaion,

Guy: To unite all people within our nation,

Girl: To denounce the evil of truth and love,

Guy: To extend our reach to the stars of above,

Girl: Jessie!

Guy: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, Thats Right!

Manger: That was quite nice, now team two enter! Dancing Hands!

Master Hand and Crazy Hand came in. They were just floating.

Manger: Where is your automabile?

Master Hand: We did not need one.

Manger: Sorry then, disqualified.

Crazy Hand: WHAT?

Manger: That's the rule. You must have a automaible to race. Now, team three enter! Koopa Trouble!

Just then the an car that was small entered. It was a spiked shell with green color.

Baby Bowser: HAHAHA FOOLS! NOW I AM COMING TO PUT A BEAT ON ALL THE OTHERS!

Kamek: Please calm down!

Manger: Team four, enter! Cold Freezers!

Nana and Popo entered in the igloo car.

Nana and Popo: HI!

They both waved.

Manger: Team five, enter! Unknown Followers!

Just then a normal black car entered. It was just a black car. Two guys looked outside, then popped back inside.

Manger: Team six, enter! Electrodes!

Just then two pokemon entered. It was a Elecbuzz and a Magnamite.

Elecbuzz: Elecbuzz! (Hello!)

Magnamite: Magnamite. (Hello.)

Manger: Team seven, enter. Arrow and Sword!

Link and Marth entered. They were in the shiny mustang.

Link: Ready Marth?

Marth: Yeah.

Lady in the crowd: I LOVE YOUR DRESS MA'AM!

She was pointing to Marth.

Marth: I AM NOT A WOMAN!

Lady in the crowd: Then a homosexual?

Marth: NO!

Manger: Next team, enter. Flying Koopa!

The airwing entered. It took up so much space. Falco was waving. Bowser was grunting.

Bowser: Do they have to see us?

Falco: Just shut up and play along.

Manger: Next team, enter. Baby Trouble!

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were criving outside and were smiling and waving.

Manger: Next team, enter. Piranha Ghosts!

A giant plant like thing entered along with a ghost. The ghost had on a crown and rings. The plant had on polka dotted bikinis. The plant roared.

Mnager: Next team enter, Spoiled Brats!

Ness and Kirby were driving outside.

Ness: Hey babes, I'm gonna win this for y'all!

Kirby: Me too!

Manger: Next team, Shocking Sword!

Pichu and Roy were driving outside. Pichu was smiling and dancing. Roy just waved.

Pichu: Pi pichu! (Hi everyone!)

Manger: Next team, Under arrest!

If you thought they weren't coming, you were wrong. They saw the news and then sped here.

Cop #1: I'm here to protect with authority!

Manger: Now, final team! Wolves Night!

No one came.

Manger: Wolves Night?

Still no one.

Manger: Ok then, they are not coming. Well then, the race is through Gritzy Desert, and back here. Good luck!

Everyone took off. But one person.

* * *

**Cannot talk right now because Link choking me. And I did finish Kingdom Hearts on Saturday.**


	3. Special Chapter: Attack of the Fan Girls

**Yay! My sister has no homework! So much of my favorite stories are being updated quickly, like Mission Smash Bros, Yoshi Kart, Anime Hearts, Snowy Dual, Darkling, etc. Well, let the story began!**

**Link: You suck dude.**

**Dracule Fiction: I said story, not blabber mouth.**

**Link: WHAT THE (Beep) ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT (beep)?**

**Dracule Fiction: On with the story. And Link, talk again and you'll lose the race along with Marth.**

**_Special Chapter: Attack of the Fan Girls! Part one_.

* * *

**

Manger: AND THEY'RE OFF! WITH TEAM COLD FREEZERS IN THE LEAD!

The racers were speeding off. But one cat-pokemon was left behind. Also the Poke Punchers were in last place. Flying Koopa was in second pace.

Manger: Now, in order to win, you must collect all of the ribbons you can see! They count as points. And after you pass the tunnel, you must stay on they road until the race finishes.

Falco and Bowser stared at each other. …you must stay on the road…

Bowser: What the hell are we gonna do?

Falco: For one thing, we gotta land. Second, put these tires on the airwing. Third, beat their asses.

Bowser: Sounds good to me!

They landed. Falco rolled the tires outside and Bowser brought out a toolbox. Bowser started to tear at the airwing and making holes in it.

Falco: STOP YOU INSANE BASTARD!

Bowser: But how do the tires go in then?

Falco: Well, we now have something called tools. And they aren't toys, so don't chew on them.

Bowser ignored him and chewed on a hammer.

Falco: BASTARD! LISTEN TO ME! I JUST SAID NOT TO CHEW ON THE TOOLS!

Bowser still ignored, so then he shot Bowser.

Bowser: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Bowser started to hit Faloc. Falco kicked him back. They began to fight.

Falco: WE ARE GONNA LOSE NOW!

Marth and Link were speeding at over 200!

Marth: DAMN IT! WE GOT FAN GIRLS CHASING US!

Fan Girl #1: I LOVE YOU MARTH! I LOVE YOU LINK! KISS ME!

Link shot an arrow at the fan girls, but more and more came. But then helicopters, motorcycles, airplanes, and jets were rushing at Marth and Link. But then they herd Roy's voice.

Roy: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Roy and Pichu were getting rid of fan girls. One of the Fan Girls jumped on Roy. Pichu then had to drive.

Pichu: CHU! (HELP!)

Roy's clothes were being ripped off.

Fan Girl #999: I GOT HIS CLOTHES!

She began to smother her face in them, then Roy stabbed her with his sword. She fell on the road and also the clothes fell. Then the fan girls all stopped to get them.

Fan Girl #2: I GOT HIS BOXERS!

Fan Girl #18,233: I'LL BUY THEM FOR 6,000 DOLLARS!

Roy: GIVE THEM BACK!

Over thousands of Fan Girls and Fan Boys (yuck) jumped on him.

Link: GET OFF ME!

Fan Girl #128: FORGET ZELDA, GO FOR ME!

The girl was fat, hideous, and smelly.

Link: NO WAY!

Marth was driving, but then Girls jumped on him and started to kiss him all over. They hugged him too.

Marth: GET OFF!

Fan Girl #28: No way hottie!

Kirby and…

Kirby: IT'S NOT KIRBY ANYMORE! IT IS NOW KIRBASTA!

Me: Fine.

Kirbasta and Ness were laughing very hard. They had tears falling down.

Kirby…

Kirbasta: KIRBASTA!

Kirbasta (Lol): Man, this is so damn funny!

Before he knew it, Kirby, um, Kirbasta and Ness both ran into a wall up ahead.

Ness: Shoot.

Back at the army of Fan Girls (and Boys), Link, Marth, and Roy were being attacked by the rampage of them. They swung swords, shot arrows, and even ran over some of them. Then Link spoke up.

Link: I'm going in.

Link jumped off the car and shot arrows. He then slashed his sword at Fan Girls. He was winning, but then he was grabbed from behind.

Fan Girl #88,788 won the battle. All of the others got hold of the other ones. Then Pichu was left to drive as they were carried away.

Pichu: Chu. (Great.)

When he said that, all of the girls turned their heads to Pichu, still holding Roy, Link, and Marth.

Fan Girl #212: OMG! IT'S PICHU THE ADORABLE POKEMON!

Girls then ran at Pichu.

Pichu was then grabbed from behind. She couldn't breathe because they were grasping hard.

Unknown voice: Pichu. Pichu. Pichu!

Pichu looked up. She saw that they were ok, and were side by side with Koopa Trouble.

Baby Bowser: HEY! MOVE IT FIRE-BRAINS!

Roy: Idiot. Hey Pichu, are you ok? Just before you acted like you were being carried away and also was being choked.

Pichu just then figured out what he said. It was a dream.

Pichu: Chu, chu, pi. (I'm ok Roy.)

Roy: Good. Now get this tiny Bowser out of them way.

Just then a fireball hit them hard. They looked.

Kamek: Take that! That should slow them down!

Pichu shot a thunder bolt back at Kamek.

Kamek: Why you little rodent! Prince Bowser, let me take care of that mouse.

Baby Bowser: Go ahead.

Kamek got out a broom. He got on then flew over Shocking Sword. Pichu also jumped out.

Roy: Pichu, you better come back when you're done!

Pichu: Pi pi pi! (Ok Roy!)

Kamek then shot a fire bolt at Pichu.

* * *

**Sorry about short chapter. The next one will be longer! Looks like Pichu has nutty dreams! And next round is Pichu's fight! Find this on,**

**_CHAPTER 3: Pichu V.S. Kamek!_**


	4. Pichu VS Kamek!

**I'm sorry about not updating in forever. Well, here's chapter three!

* * *

**

**Smash Star Racers 2000!**

**Chapter 3: Pichu V.S. Kamek

* * *

**

Pichu dodged with speed as Kamek shot over and over.

"Damn rodent! Stay still!" Kamek shouted.

Pichu shot electricity at them as then, a car with wolf marks on it.

"Hahaha! You thought we weren't coming, right?" Yelled one of them.

"IT'S INCREDIABLE! WOLVES NIGHT IS BACK!" The manager yelled on the mic.

Pichu started running behind the car and jumped on the back. Kamek flew over them.

"Take this you annoying pest!" Kamek yelled. He shot a bolder at them. Pichu jumped off as Wolves Night was smashed by it.

"Damn, it…" Koga said.

Back up ahead…

Roy was side to side with Baby Bowser.

"Arg!" Baby Bowser yelled. He slammed his car into Roy's car.

"Stop it!" Roy yelled as he pulled out his sword.

Just then, Under Arrest pulled up behind them. They began shooting their tires.

"STOP IT!" Baby Bowser yelled, as his tires blew out.

"Hahaha!" The cops yelled. They sped forward.

Back at Pichu…

"PICHU!" Pichu yelled as she was struck by fire. She ran around.

"DIE!" Kamek yelled as he shot a bolder at Pichu. Pichu shot an enormous shot of lighting at Kamek.

"Yikes!" Kamek yelled as he dodged, but by an inch.

Pichu got up, as the fire died out. Pichu then ran to catch up to Roy's car.

"PICHU, PI CHU!" Pichu called out.

Kamek looked in disgust as he saw Pichu far ahead. "_Hmm…"_ Kamek thought. "_What if they had no ride at all? They wouldn't be able to continue…"_ Kamek gave a snicker. "_Hehehehe…"_

He then disappeared.

Back at the race…

Pichu jumped back in the car, huffing and puffing.

"Pi, chu, pi, chu…" Pichu muttered.

"So, how'd it go?" Roy asked Pichu.

"Pi pi chu…" (I ran away…) Pichu said sadly.

"It's ok. You did your best." Roy said patting her head. He understood, because she was only a baby.

**Flashback…**

**Four years before…**

_"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as he ran out of his room._

_"What is going on?" Master Hand asked._

_"Roy found a pokemon." Ness said._

_Pikachu came up and looked._

_Roy ran out of the rain with a baby pokemon._

_"It's, a, pichu." Roy said tiredly as he put it down._

_"Is, is it dead!" Peach said as she looked at it. It was so small._

_"Nnn, no. Sh, she still hhh, has a pulse." Roy muttered._

_"Pi, chu." The baby pichu muttered._

_"Roy, where did you find her?" Master Hand asked?_

_"I found her near the street. She was badly hurt." Roy said._

_Roy picked her up. Pichu opened her eyes and looked around. She saw so many faces._

_"Well" Ness said. "that gives us 15 smashers."_

_"Yes, it does." Master Hand said._

_"Pika, pika!" (She looks only 2 years old.) Pikachu said._

_"She is two. She must have been abandoned by her trainer at an early age." Master Hand said._

_Pichu smiled and looked at Roy._

_"Pi, chu." (Thank you.) Pichu said as she hugged Roy._

**Flashback ends…**

"_Ever since then, we became really good friends along with Marth and Link_." Roy said to himself.

Roy sped up to catch up with the others, as something stared at them from behind.

"_Hehehe, so, they're friends_." Kamek said to himself. "_Looks like change of plans…"_ Kamek flew away, laughing.

* * *

**Yep, I'm mostly stuck on Roy, Pichu, Kamek, and Baby Bowse right now. Next chapter will come up soon.**

**Kirbasta: That sucks.**

**Link: I know.**

**Dracule Fiction: No it doesn't.**

**Link: Uh, hu.**

**Me: Nu, uh.**

**Link: Uh, hu.**

**Me: (Pulls out shotgun) Nu, uh.**

**Link: Ok.**


	5. Pichu's and Roy's Flashbacks Part 1

**Today, I'm gonna update as much as I can to make it up for everyone:) Here's the next chapter to….

* * *

**

**Link and Kirbasta: KIRBASTA AND LINK THE RULERS OF YOU!**

**I shot them both.**

**Me: They'll be in the next chapter, I think…

* * *

**

**Smash Star Racers 2000!**

**Chapter 4: Roy's and Pichu's Flashbacks Part 1

* * *

**

Roy and Pichu were going as fast as they could. Soon enough, something flew in their way. They slammed into it, and Roy flew out.

**Flashback…**

**Three years ago…**

_"AHHH!" Roy yelled out as he was flung out of the window. Ganondorf laughed at him._

_"You call yourself a true man?" Ganondorf yelled._

_Roy got up as Ganondorf jumped out. He grabbed Roy's neck._

_"L-let go!" Roy choked out as he was losing oxygen. Ganondorf laughed._

_"A true man can knock off someone doing this to them." He said as he squeezed harder._

_"PICHU!" Pichu yelled behind Ganondorf._

_"Hmm?" Ganondorf said as he turned around, dropping Roy._

_"Pichu, run!" Roy yelled. Pichu was only three and didn't understand._

_"Pi, pi, chu! Pichu!" Pichu called out._

_"Little rodent." Ganondorf said as he kicked at Pichu. Pichu bit Ganondorf's foot._

_"Arg!" Ganondorf said as he grabbed Pichu's head and threw her at the mansion._

_"Stop!" Link called out as he rush out of the mansion. "Ganondorf, by choosing to join the smashers, you don't hurt them!" Link called out._

_"I join this stupid thing two days ago, and y'all say we don't fight?" Ganondorf said. "On the sign up sheet, it said there will be fighting!"_

_"Only during tornem-" Link was then cut off._

_"Link, go. I chose to fight him." Roy said as he got up._

_"Roy." Link said, but Roy shook his head._

_"Just take Pichu and leave." Roy said._

_"Ok." Link said as he grabbed Pichu and ran in. Pichu tried getting out of Link's arms and helping Roy._

_"Pichu!" Pichu yelled. Link shook his head._

_"You can't." Link said._

_"Pichu!" Pichu yelled out again._

_Back outside…_

_"Roy, you were a fool to think you can beat me and turn down help." Ganondorf said._

_"Arg!" Roy yelled as he charged at Ganondorf._

_Roy swung his sword at Ganon, but he dodged easily. Ganon slammed his fist at Roy, and nailed him in the arm. Roy shot out of the way, but Ganon charged at him. Ganon used his wizard's foot attack on Roy. Roy fell down, but then leaped up as soon as Ganon charged up his punch. Roy nearly got hit, but didn't. Roy sliced at Ganon, cutting him. Ganon only laughed._

_"You believe that's hurt me?" Ganondorf asked?_

_Roy charged at Ganon again, but didn't swing his sword. Ganon shot a punch at him, only to have a sword dig in his fist. Ganon yelled as he swung punches at Roy, over and over, but missing each time. Roy sliced Ganon across the chest as Ganon fell down._

_"You give up?" Roy asked Ganon._

_"Yes, yes!" Ganon bluffed, but soon dug his hand behind him._

_"Ok." Roy said as he walked away. Ganon then jumped up and then brought his fist down on Roy. Pichu saw this happening, so she rushed outside._

_It began raining._

_Roy was thrown downward as Ganon lifted his sword up._

_"Say goodbye, Roy-Boy." Ganon snickered. "You were a fool thinking you could beat me. Now, you shall die and you will never see daylight again! All your friends will be, took care from me. Oh, and by that I mean killed. Now, die!" Ganon yelled as he held his blade upward._

_"PI, CHU!" Pichu shouted as she leaped into the air. Soon enough, an enormous bolt of lightning struck Ganon. Ganon was being shocked._

_"WHAT IN THE DAMNED WORLD IS GOING ON!" Ganon shouted. He then fell to the ground._

_"Pichu!" Pichu yelled as she shook Roy._

**Flashback ends…**

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted. Roy got up.

"Huh?" Roy asked as he saw the car flipped over. "Oh."

Roy flipped the car right-side over. He and Pichu both got back in.

"What happened?" Roy thought.

Soon, a ribbon appeared in front of them.

"Hmm?" Roy asked as he took it. Then he remembered.

**Flashback…**

_Manger: Now, in order to win, you must collect all of the ribbons you can see! They count as points. And after you pass the tunnel, you must stay on they road until the race finishes._

**Flashback ends…**

More ribbons were in front of them.

"Well, come on. Let's get them all." Roy told Pichu. They got out and got ribbons. Pichu smiled.

**Flashback…**

**Two years ago…**

_"Pichu, pichu, pichu, pichu." Pichu sang as she picked flowers out of the grass._

_"Pi, pi, chu!" (Oh! Pink flowers!) Pichu said. She picked those out._

_Zelda walked over to the happy Pichu._

_"Hi Pichu." Zelda said. Pichu waved._

_"Pi, pi, chu! (Look! Pink flowers!) Pichu said._

_"Those are beautiful Pichu." Zelda told her. "Pick enough, and you can make a wish."_

_"Pichu?" (Really?) Pichu asked._

_"Yes. That's how I always have such good luck." Zelda said. "And how I got Link." Zelda winked._

_Pichu smiled._

_"Pichu, how bout you make one now? You have quite a lot." Zelda said. Pichu agreed._

_"Pi, pi, chu…" Pichu whispered to herself._

_"So, what did you wish for?" Zelda asked._

_"Pi, chu." Pichu put a finger to her mouth and made a 'shush' face._

_"Oh, of course. You have to keep wishes a secret before they happen." Zelda said._

_Pichu smiled._

_"Well, let's go inside." Zelda said._

**Flashback ends…**

Pichu then saw that she was picking flowers instead of ribbons.

"Pichu." Pichu said as she ran back in the car. Roy got in too.

"Hey, those are nice flowers Pichu." Roy said.

"Pichu…" Pichu blushed.

"Let's hurry on." Roy said.

The group drove and soon enough saw a pit stop.

"Good, we need some gas." Roy said. He walked up and saw that it was cardboard.

"Huh?" Roy thought.

Suddenly, a woman and a man jumped out of the shop.

Girl: Prepare for trouble,

Guy: And Make it double!

Girl: To protect the world from devastaion,

Guy: To unite all people within our nation,

Girl: To denounce the evil of truth and love,

Guy: To extend our reach to the stars of above,

Girl: Jessie!

Guy: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, Thats Right!

"Hand over the Pichu." Jessie said.

"Hey, I thought y'all only tried capturing Pikachu!" Roy said.

"Well, uh, Pichu evolves into Pikachu!" They shouted.

Roy then walked back to the car and drove off.

"HEY!" They shouted.

* * *

**Next chapter is gonna be about Roy, Pichu, Kamek, and Baby Bowser one more time.**

**Link: That still sucks.**

**Me: (loads shotgun) What did you say?**

**Link: Uh, nothing.**


	6. Special Chapter 2: Team Rocket, Rockit!

**Do-do-do-do, do!

* * *

**

**SMASH STARS RACER 2000!

* * *

**

**This chapter is gonna be special. It's gonna be about a certain three people. This is another special chapter!**

**Special Chapter 2: "Team Rocket, Rock-it!"

* * *

**

**Kirbasta: This is stupid.

* * *

**

Jessie and James looked and saw Roy and Pichu drive away. They cried.

"WHY CAN'T WE EVER STEAL POKEMON NOWADAYS?" Jessie yelled.

"Because we're morons." Meowth said.

"NO, YOU TWO ARE!" Jessie said as she smacked James and Meowth.

"What did I do?" James cried out.

"Being a moron! That's what!" Jessie said.

James cried as Meowth walked back and forth.

"I should have stayed with my rich parents…" James muttered.

"Shut up." Jessie said.

"I've got an idea." Meowth said. "How bout we get a real job?"

"Like rock-stars?" James asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Meowth said.

"Nope, I don't like it." Jessie said.

"Then you can leave." James told her.

"W-what?" Jessie asked.

"You heard us. Well, me and James are gonna go now. See ya!" Meowth said.

"Wait! I'll come too!" Jessie yelled.

"Ok then. We just need instruments." Meowth said.

Magically, instruments appeared in front of them. A set of drums and two guitars. They all smiled, as then a B.A.T. ran over them. (Se the end of the next chapter to know what it means, or take a guess.)

"Umm, what now?" James asked.

"We look for instruments." Jessie said.

"But why?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"I don't want to."

"You will!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yea hu!"

"Nu uh"

"Yea hu!"

"How bout we just look for instruments?" Meowth asked.

"That's brilliant!" James said.

"Hey, I said that!" Jessie said.

"So?" Meowth said.

"Nevermind…" Jessie said.

Soon enough, they began searching for some. Instead, they jumped onto a B.A.T., stole money from there, and went to the nearest Wal-Mart, only to buy a car. They then stole money from K-Mart, and bought a pair of Drums and two guitars. They then went to a concert.

They stood up in front of millions of people, and as soon as the lights went on, Meowth said,

"HOLY CRAP! WE DON'T KNOW ANY SONGS!"

The crowd began getting angry, but soon they remembered their theme.

(Play cheesy music)

**Do, do, do, do.**

"To protect the world from devastation

**Do, do, do, do.**

"To unite all people's within our nation

**La, la, la, la.**

"Jessie the Babe!

**La, la, la, la.**

"James the guy who sleeps in hay!

**Hum, hum, hum, hum.**

"Team Rocket, Rock-it!

"Team Rocket, Rock-it!

"Team Rocket blast off, to the speed of lighttttttt!

"YEOW!

"Team Rocket, Rock-it

"Team Rocket,

"Team Rocket,

"Team Rocket, Rock-it! Rock-it! Rock-it! Rock-it!

"ROCK-IT!"

The crowd then laughed at the pathetic song.

* * *

**I'm still gonna make more chapters today to forgive y'all so much! Don't miss out the next chapter!**

**Link: Team Rocket sucks!**

**Me and Yoshizilla loads our shotguns.**

**Link: Umm, nevermind?**


	7. The Good, The Bad, And The Kirbasta!

**Presenting,**

**Kibasta: I WANT TO BE IN THE GOD DAMNED STORY AGAIN!**

**Me: FINE GOD DAMNIT!

* * *

**

**Presenting, Smash Star Racers 2000!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Good, The Bad, and the Kirbasta!**

Kirbasta and Ness were driving as fast as they could. They were right behind Shocking Sword and Koopa Trouble.

**Koopa Trouble- The Bad**

**Shocking Sword- The Good**

**Spoiled Brats- Kirbasta**

"Lol, wtf, omfg, we losin brotha'!" Kirbasta said.

"What is 'wtf'?" Ness asked.

"LOL! ROLF! IMO! OMFG! You that stupid brotha?" Kirbasta asked.

"Huh?" Ness asked him. Ness didn't understand one thing Kirby wa-

Kirbasta: MAKE MY GOD DAMNED NAME CORRECT!

Me: God damned, brat.

"Huh?" Ness asked him. Ness didn't understand one thing Kirbasta was saying.

"Brotha, suck a di'm'k." (Replace 'm' with 'c') Kirbasta said.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Ness yelled.

"God damnit brotha, yo stupid. Yo, dawg, hurry this pack of (beep) k?" Kirbasta said.

"I have no idea of what your saying." Ness said.

"Fung ya then brotha. I thought we cool. Well, I am. Not ya brotha. Now, hurry this van and catch up with the otha brothas from a notha motha." Kirbasta said.

"God damn it, talk right!" Ness yelled.

"No brotha! I cool, that y." Kirbasta said.

"You just replaced 'why' with a 'y'." Ness said.

"So brotha?" Kirbasta asked.

"Nevermind…" Ness said.

**Back with Koopa Trouble…**

Kamek appeared in Baby Bowser's car. He snickered.

"Sir Bowser, I figured out that the rodent and homosexual are friends." Kamek told him.

"And how will that help us win?" Baby Bowser asked.

"I have a plan…"

Baby Bowser snickered.

"So, what is it?" Baby Bowser asked.

Kamek told Baby Bowser everything.

They both laughed as they let Shocking Swords Pass them.

"Huh?" Roy asked as he saw Koopa Trouble slow down.

Suddenly, Pichu was being lifted.

"Hey, Pichu, what are you doing?" Roy asked.

"Pichu?" Pichu asked.

Then, Kamek appeared in front of them.

"Ha! What now shall you do without your friend?" Kamek asked.

"Hey!" Roy shouted as he jumped up and slashed at Kamek, only to see Kamek disappear.

"Ha! The homosexual can't go through the race!" Baby Bowser chanted.

"I'M NOT A HOMOSEXUAL!" Roy yelled.

"Then why do you have a skirt?" Baby Bowser asked.

"It's not a skirt!" Roy yelled.

**Meanwhile, back at the mansion…**

Kamek threw Pichu in there.

"Ha! You must have two people in order to race! But without you, he cannot continue!" Kamek said. He then vanished.

"Pichu!" Pichu yelled.

C. Falcon walked outside and saw Pichu.

"Hey, aren't you in the race?" C. Falcon asked.

Pichu explained to C. Falcon what happened.

"Oh. Come on, I'll take you there in a second." C. Falcon told her.

**Back at the race…**

"Well, Roy, without your partner, you are out of the race." The manager said.

"The brat's pest took her away!" Roy yelled.

"I'm sorry, but-

Suddenly, an F-Zero car appeared. C. Falcon appeared.

"Hey, Roy. Here." C. Falcon said.

Pichu jumped out of the car.

"Pichu!" Roy yelled as he hugged her.

"Pi, pi, chu!" Pichu said.

"Come on. We gotta win this." Roy said.

They both drove off.

Back with Kirbasta…

"I'm a sayin brotha, yo dumber than a cow dung." Kirbasta said.

"Just shut up Kirby." Ness said.

"IT'S KIRBASTA! K-I-R-B-A-S-T-A!" Kirbasta said.

"Ok! I get the point!" Ness said.

"So, what my name brotha?" Kirbasta asked.

"Kirbasta." Ness said.

"Good." Kirbasta said.

"Kir- bastard." Ness mumbled.

They drove past Koopa Trouble and soon caught sight of, of!

"Mwuhahaha! You thought we lost, didn't you?" Bowser retorted.

"Yep. It just took us forever to put on the wheels." Falco said.

"Mwuhaha-huh?" Bowser said.

Spoiled Brats were passing them without paying attention.

"HEY! PAY ATTENTION!" Bowser yelled.

Kirbasta looked out the window.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NIGGA!" Kirbasta said.

"WHAT!" Bowser said in anger.

"Yo heard me nigga!" Kirbasta said.

"Little pest!" Bowser shouted.

"LOL!" Kirbasta said.

"Just calm down Bowser…" Falco said.

"ARG!" Bowser growled. He got the laser cannons and shot at Spoiled Brats.

"Whoa!" Ness said as he dodged the laser cannons.

Up ahead at first and second place, the Ice Climbers and Shy Guys were head to head.

"Nana! Go left and use ice!" Popo said.

"Ok." Nana replied.

Nana drove left and shot ice on the ground. The Shy Guys easily dodge it, though.

"What!" Popo exclaimed.

The Shy Guys were at first place, way ahead of them.

"How did they do that?" Popo and Nana both said.

The Shy Guys laughed, or what looked like it.

Nana and Popo both got angry, and then shot ice at them.

"DIE!" Popo said savagely.

"Calm down Popo!" Nana told him.

"ARG!" Popo yelled as he started hitting cactus.

* * *

**That's all for chapter five. Looks like we're getting back on track!**

**Oh, and B.A.T. means Big Ass Tank.**

**Link: You forgot us!**

**Marth: Yeah! And Electrodes, and Piranha Ghosts, and Under Arrest!**

**Me: I'll get to them, soon!**


	8. The Cops, Or FBI, or Cops

**Y'all know. It's time for….**

**Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh!

* * *

**

**SMASH STAR RACERS 2000!

* * *

**

**Featuring, Under Arrest! Piranha Ghosts! Electrodes! And, your favorite, Slashing Swords! With Link and Marth!**

**Chapter six: Time For The Cops, Or FBI, Or Cops.

* * *

**

Under Arrest was high on Marth and Link's tail. They were shooting their tires. Link and Marth tried dodging, but were hit.

"What now Link?" Marth asked.

"We have to do our best. For Hyrule!" Link called out as he jumped out.

"LINK! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Marth called out.

"I can't!" Link called out as he got farther back with the cops, or FBI, or cops.

The cops shot at Link, trying to nail him. But, Link was to fast for them. They had no chance.

"Stand still! Under the rule of cops, you must follow our command!" The cops said.

"NEVER!" Link cried out. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Link rolled up to their car and started slicing it into pieces.

"NOOO! HOW WILL WE WIN THE RACE WITHOUT A CAR?" One of the cops yelled. Link then ran back to Marth.

Just then, in the cops sight, they saw the Electrodes coming up.

"Pokemon, huh?" Cop #1 asked.

"Yep." Cop #2 said.

They both snickered.

Meanwhile…

The pokemon drove up to the cops, who held their hands out.

"Hey there, that's a code 543." Cop #2 said.

"Pokemon drivin without a license." Cop #1 said.

Then, the Pokemon both showed their license.

"Say, huh, what?" Cop #2 asked.

"Y'all don't have license." Cop #1 said, as he snatched them both and cut them both up. He stomped on them, drove over them, and shot them.

The Pokemon looked in anger.

"See ya!" The cops said as they took the Pokemon's car. They drove off.

"Want a smoke?" Elecbuzz asked Magnamite.

"Sure." Magnamite said.

"What? You think Pokemon can't talk? That's a load of bullshit." Elecbuzz said.

"Yep." Magnamite said.

The Pokemon then started singing.

Back at the cops…

"That was full proof!" Cop #2 said.

"I know! The stupid pokemon." Cop #1 said.

They both laughed like manics. Soon enough, they crashed into bolder. Under it was Wolves Night.

"Hey, mind helping us?" Koga asked.

"Nope." The cops said.

Then, the cops saw that Wolves Night's car was right there, not damaged.

"Holy."

"Wow."

The cops jumped into Wolves Night's car, and drove away.

"COME BACK!" Koga yelled.

"LOL! ROLF! OMG! WE DID IT!" Cop #1 said.

"Again!" Cop #2 said.

They both laughed again. Over and over, until they crashed again, sadly.

"I give." Cop #2 said.

"Me too." Cop #1 said.

Back at Slashing Swords…

"So, Link, what are you playing?" Marth asked.

"Metroid Prime Hunters on the Nintendo DS. It's a good thing this car come WiFi compatible." Link said.

"Whoa!" Marth said.

"What?" Link asked.

"You actually know big words!" Marth said.

"You never noticed?" Link asked.

"Nope." Marth replied.

"God, Marth, I want to strangle, torture, kill, smash, jump on, drive on, drove on, stomp, stab, stabs, stabbing, stabbest, beat you up, beat you in chess, beat you in Metroid Prime Hunters, beat you in Mario Kart DS, Beat you in anything, slap you, push you, push you off a cliff, push you into Peach, push you into a black hole, and more torture like thing." Link said.

"Why?" Marth asked.

**Flashback…**

"So, Link, what are you playing?" Marth asked.

_"Metroid Prime Hunters on the Nintendo DS. It's a good thing this car come WiFi compatible." Link said._

_"Whoa!" Marth said._

_"What?" Link asked._

_"You actually know big words!" Marth said._

_"You never noticed?" Link asked._

_"Nope." Marth replied._

_"God, Marth, I want to strangle, torture, kill, smash, jump on, drive on, drove on, stomp, stab, stabs, stabbing, stabbest, beat you up, beat you in chess, beat you in Metroid Prime Hunters, beat you in Mario Kart DS, Beat you in anything, slap you, push you, push you off a cliff, push you into Peach, push you into a black hole, and more torture like thing." Link said._

_"Why?" Marth asked._

**Flashback ends…**

"That was just 5 seconds ago!" Marth yelled.

"At least you now know." Link said.

"Nope." Marth said.

"ARG!" Link yelled.

"What's so bad Link? Your gay?" Marth asked.

"……" Link muttered.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Link: Yay! I was in the story again!**

**Marth: Me too!**

**Cops: Us Three!**

**Koga: Me forth!**

**Me: Me Fifth!**

**Every stares at me.**

**Me: What?**


	9. The End? Enter King Boo!

**"Extra, extra! Read all about it! The next chapter of Smash Star Racers2000 is here!" Said a boy, giving out newspapers.**

**"I'll take one, after all, it's my story." I said.**

**SMASH STAR RACERS 2000!**

**The racers were in a bundle. First was Unknown Followers, second was The Ice Climbers. Third, Koopa Trouble. Fourth you ask? Shocking Sword. Fifth and sixth was Spoiled Brats and Flying Koopa. And seventh was Slashing Swords. But what of Piranha Ghosts you ask? They'll appear, soon enough. They have been saved for, until now. Now, here's,

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The End? Enter King Boo!

* * *

**

"So far, the contestants have made a close path to the end. Just about a 6 miles and they arrived at the end! Folks, this is a race to remember! Best get your cameras and take pictures." The manager said.

"ARG! We're gonna lose!" Baby Bowser shouted. He stomped angry. Kamek tried calming him down, only to get shouted at.

"Calm down sir Bowser! Your going to make a potty!" Kamek told him. "We didn't bring extra portable potties!"

"You didn't? I thought you did! You told me you did!" Baby Bowser complained.

"I'm sorry! We were just in such a rush, I didn't have time to double check!" Kamek told the worry-self prince.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Baby Bowser wailed.

Soon enough, a 'ppppppp' sound was heard. Baby Bowser had such a sad face on him.

"I just made a potty in the seat! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Baby Bowser cried.

He cried so load, you could hear it past all the racers. It passed the mansion, where Master Hand heard the earth-shaking sound. It passed across the world, where a man on the mountain heard it, and he fell off. It passed into Feudal Japan, where a girl named Kagome didn't decide to go into the well. Instead, she walked to school. It passed into the Bone-Eaters well, where a half-demon heard it. He then remembered his anger. It soon came all the way back at Baby Bowser.

"Young prince, calm down!" Kamek cried. "It's only your first time to make a potty on the seat."

This made Baby Bowser cry even louder. Eventually, their car broke.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Baby Bowser and Kamek cried.

"Oh, looks like Koopa Trouble is out of the race!" The manager said.

Sadly, Baby Bowser cried even louder, destroying the Flying Koopa. Bowser and Falco were thrown out of the ship.

"Oh sht. Fox is gonna kill me, big time." Falco said as he backed up from the arwing, or what's left of it.

"No, no, no! How could I lose? HOW? I was gonna win. I was, but no, the stupid brat- yeah, the little brat!" Bowser said. He glared at Baby Bowser.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAA!" Baby Bowser cried. Suddenly, Bowser came up behind him. Bowser slammed his fist at Baby Bowser, only to feel something hit him, as hard as he hit Baby Bowser.

"Huh?" Bowser said as he hit Baby Bowser again, only to get hit again.

"He-he's my younger self! Kamek?" Bowser said. Suddenly, he remembered his past.

"That's me!" Bowser cried out. "NNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Bowser fell unconscious.

"Har, har." Falco said.

"The Race is almost at the end! Just one more turn, and, huh?" The Manger said. He saw that there was a huge building blocking the path. Everyone then got up to it and got out of their cars.

"What's this?" Marth asked.

"Hugahuga." Shy Guy said.

"Huh?" Link asked.

Roy walked up to it. Suddenly, a door opened.

The group walked in, but soon enough…

"RUN!" They all said.

Purple mushrooms rushed out of the building chasing everyone. Flying saucers also appeared. Before you knew it, everyone including Baby Bowser, Kamek, Bowser, and Falco were sucked inside the huge building.

"AHHHH!" Everyone cried out as the door closed.

Inside the building…

Roy struggled in the net and got out, along with Bowser and Kamek. The trio walked over to a window.

They took a peek in it, only to see a stage. On the side was chairs, containing more than a thousand purple mushrooms!

"What in the world are those things!" Kamek cried out.

"Shrooms…" Roy muttered. "But how do I know that?"

"Shrooms eh? Well, let's find a way in there." Bowser said.

"LOOK!" Kamek said.

They looked through the windows again, and saw the others. A huge piranha plant appeared under a pipe below everyone.

"It's Petey Piranha!" Bowser shouted. King Boo appeared next to Petey.

"Yes, it is me!" King Boo shouted to the crowd.

"RAWR!" Petey Piranha shouted.

"I captured you all in order to win the race. I knew that I had no chance, so I just took the easy way." King Boo laughed. "Of course, I couldn't have done it alone, could I Petey?"

"RAWR!" Petey shouted.

"Well, you all shall become Petey's 'dinner'. Toodals." King Boo said as he floated away.

Petey opened his mouth wide enough and then everyone was slowly being lowered. Everyone knew that the end was coming forth. They could only wish for a miracle.

"Pichu…" (Help…) Pichu muttered.

"STOP!" Roy yelled as he jumped through the windows along with Bowser. Kamek easily floated through.

"Drop them!" Roy commanded.

"Ha! Make me!" King Boo soon reappeared.

"I will! I challenge you to a fight!" Roy said.

"Oh, I won't fight." King Boo said.

Suddenly, a huge blue shroob appeared. It had a lollypop in it's mouth.

"&(!&&&)()&!" It shourted.

"Meet my little pet. Shroob Brat." King Boo said.

It shouted and stomped.

"Take care of them, ok?" King Boo said.

"Wait!" Roy called out.

"Hmm?" King Boo muttered.

"Why won't you fight?" Roy asked.

"Oh, I just won't." King Boo said.

"Tell me why! Your just afraid?" Roy asked.

"No." King Boo said.

"Then fight like a true man would." Roy said.

"Come on Roy, we already have big and nasty." Bowser said.

"I won't leave until he answers my question!" Roy yelled as he charged at King Boo.

"Oh boy." King Boo muttered.

"DIE!" Roy yelled.

Roy slashed at King Boo, only to see his sword slice through him.

"Did I get him?" Roy asked to himself.

"Not at all."

Everyone looked in amazement as King Boo regenerated.

"I'm a ghost you fool!" King Boo yelled.

"Crap!" Kamek said.

"For making me mad, you shall pay the price!" King Boo shouted. "Petey! Young Boo!"

Petey soon jumped out of the Pipe. He walked up to them.

A small version of King Boo also appeared.

"Petey, take care of the homosexual first." King Boo said.

"I'M NOT A HOMOSEXSUAL!" Roy shouted.

"Then why are you wearing a skirt?" King Boo asked.

"It's not a skirt." Roy said.

"Yeah…" King Boo said. He then disappeared.

Everyone prepared themselves, then charged at each other.

Kamek V.S. Young Boo

Bowser V.S. Shroob Brat

Roy V.S. Petey Piranha

Kamek shot magic at Young Boo, while Young Boo just dodged them.

"LOL! WTF! YOU SUCKA!" Young Boo said.

"Shut up!" Kamek retorted.

Bowser and Shroob Brat grabbed each others hands and push at the other with might. Bowser tried knocking over Shroob Brat while Shroob Brat tried knocking over Bowser.

"COME ON!" Baby Bowser yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Bowser said.

Roy sliced at Petey, only to miss over and over. Petey just smiled.

"Come on!" Roy said.

Petey shot mud at Roy. Roy got covered in the mud.

"Great! I just cleaned my clothes!" Roy wined.

"I knew you were a homosexual!" Link yelled out.

"I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL!" Roy called out.

Roy then was smashed by Petey's arm.

"Oww." Roy muttered.

"Petey smash!" Petey said.

"Great, it can talk." Roy muttered.

"HAHAHA!" Young Boo shouted.

"I SAID QUIET!" Kamek retorted.

Young Boo mad faces at Kamek.

"Looks like we're losing." Marth said.

* * *

**Next chapter is comin up! Don't worry, the end isn't (Yes it is) close.**

**Link: Why do I have to be tied up?**

**Me: Just shut up.**

**Be sure to catch…

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8 TOMMORROW! THE FIGHT OF THE LIFE!**


End file.
